AnzaBorrego Mutants plus others
by Allauhna
Summary: Three rival groups of mutants in the deserts of California are about be offered a invite by Magneto. Can the X-Men help them and prevent chaos. Please R
1. TPN TyrPeorthNyd

*

In the east, a ridge of mountains stood silhouetted by the rising sun. Below the landscaping of the high desert was bathed in early morning light. The sun rose over the vast desert as a man and woman did salutations. The woman with dark golden blonde hair sat back and waited for the man to finish. He turned to her, his longish sandy blonde hair hiding his deep green eyes. She smiled and rose to her feet. He watched as she walked back toward the modest home in her long tan robe. He looked back to the sun and rose. Pausing for a moment, he then followed her to the home. 

He entered the back door and saw her sitting at the small green coffee table drinking a glass of orange juice. He went to the cabinets, poured himself some coffee, and sat next to her. She watched him drink the coffee and sat down her glass.

" How can you drink that brown sludge?" she asked wrinkling her nose.

" Quite simple really, Nenet," he said motioning to the cup. " First I pour it into the cup, then I put the cup to my lips, and then I swallow the liquid."

Nenet rolled her reddish-brown eyes and took a drink of her orange juice. "Anyway, when do you think the others will get up? We have a lot to do today, that whole Erik thing."

" They will get up when they get up." He got up to wash his cup and saw someone in the doorway. " Good morning Maurice."

A tall African man stood in the doorway dressed in black flannel pajamas, leaning against the doorway some. His dark brown hair was in long dreadlocks that were tied in a ponytail. He glanced at Nenet and then turned back to the other man with his light hazel eyes.

" Good morning Damien, Nenet."

" Would you like some coffee or juice, Maurice?" Nenet asked rising from her seat.

" No, that's fine. I'll wait till the others rise." He walked over to the kitchen window and looked out. " You might want to hurry before the others get up to take a shower. You might not get to take one later one." His tone was slightly ominous.

" Nenet you go first, I'll take mine after you." Damien said and gestured to Nenet. She nodded and got up to the shower, putting her glass in the sink as she left the room.

Damien sat down at the table and Maurice joined him. They sat in silence until Damien spoke first.

" How bad do you think it will be today?"

Maurice straightened his back and looked Damien in the eye. " Really, really bad. Sylvia and Choo nearly killed Natalie. Erik and the rest of the Iliaster will want revenge. I hope we are prepared for them."

" You are a good leader Maurice, you have taught us well. And besides, we outnumber them."

" True, but both Choo and Eugene rely on water. So we are somewhat equal."

" I could ask Loïc and the Red Cave for help," said a woman's voice from the doorway. Both Maurice and Damien looked to the doorway and the dark haired woman who stood there. Her hair went in curling lock to her waist and framed her pale white skin and dark blue eyes that held flecks of copper in them. She walked forward some in her long blue silk nightgown and stood next to Maurice.

" We don't need his help in this Morganne." Maurice looked at her sternly.

Morganne looked at Maurice in defiance but then looked away. She looked to Damien then to Maurice then left the room muttering in French. Damien laughed a bit.

" She's funny when she's mad" Damien said; Maurice smiled.

" Damien go wake the others and tell them to get ready and meet me in the living room by," Maurice looked at the clock hanging on the wall, " at least seven-thirty. Okay."

" You got boss." Damien got up to wake the others while Maurice went off to get dressed.


	2. Red Cave

" Loïc, wake up."

A tall girl with short golden brown hair leaned over the sleeping body of a man with long black hair and pale skin. She shook his shoulders lightly. His eyes opened revealing deep black eyes. He looked to her.

" Leigh, what is it?" He asked with a thick French accent. He sat up on his elbows, the sheet sliding down showing his bare chest. 

" The TPN and Iliaster are going to have a battle today. Caleb saw Maurice and Damien talking about it this morning."

" I thought I told him not to pry into the TPN's business. Besides if they needed help Morganne would tell me."

Leigh sat back on Loïc's bed, pulling on the bottom of her black camisole. She looked at Loïc then looked down.

" What aren't you telling me Leigh?" Loïc asked sitting up more.

" Elena thinks that it is an unfair fight."

" What are you saying? What has Elena done?" Loïc got out of the bed, his voice rising.

" She told Garrett we would help them."

Loïc stood there, his anger radiated off him. Leigh stood up and backed toward the door.

" Do you want me to get Elena?" Leigh said softly.

" Do that." Loïc went to his dresser and started to get dressed as Leigh went off to find Elena. As he put on his shirt, he looked toward a picture on his drawer. It was of him and Morganne when they were thirteen years old living in Brittany. He picked it up and studied it when a knock sounded at the door. He set the picture down and straightened his shirt.

" Come in." 

The door opened and in came a half-snake, half-woman with long straight black hair and dark forest green eyes. Her lipstick matched the bright blood red metallic halter-top she wore and around her neck was a dainty silver serpent necklace. From the waist down her body turned to green and black scales in the back and sage green and silver scales down her front. Her serpentine body was at least twelve feet in length. She "stood" and faced Loïc smiling, fangs showing.

" What is it, Loïc? Are you angry with me?" She slid over to the bed. " Leigh was quite shaken."

" You gave you the authority to give aid to the Iliaster?"

" I don't need any. Might you remember this is my house and I am allowing you to live here, Loïc."

" May I remind you, dear Elena, what it was like before I came. You couldn't even leave the house to get food, the water had been shut off, and the townspeople were starting to suspect something. Remember Elena?" He walked toward her. She looked down at her red polished fingernails, avoiding Loïc's stares. " Well Elena?"

" Yes, yes, I remember," she spat, " and don't think I am not grateful Loïc but I will do want I want and help who I want."

" We are a team and we act together. Neither you nor anyone else is allowed to do this type of act without consulting all of us. Is that understood Elena?"

" I guess so. What am I to tell Garrett?"

" Tell him we vetoed your decision and we will not help either side."

Elena slinked out of the room and Loïc shut the door behind her. He leaned against the door and there was a knock. He opened it slightly and saw amber brown eyes staring at him from a frame of pale gold skin and dark brown black hair. He opened the door and saw the girl was dressed in a long black vinyl dress and matching arm socks. He smiled and let her in. She walked in a sat in the chair in the corner. Loïc sat on the bed.

" What is it Lilena?"

" What is with Elena, I heard she offered aid to the Iliaster?"

" She did but she will have to inform them that the plan has changed." Loïc smiled and Lilena let out a sigh of relief. Loïc went over to her.

" Don't worry Lilena you never have to help Aurian. I understand that and that is one of the reasons why I was so harsh with Elena. She did not think."

" Thank you Loïc, I thought…" she looked at the floor.

" Don't worry," he gently touched her hair and she looked up. " I believe Caleb, Dmitri, and Leigh are to be hiking today. Why don't you change and go with them, try and get a tan."

" Oh look who's talking," she smiled brightly and stood up. " I think I might go to the store is that ok?"

" Yes."

Lilena went out the door and shut it behind her. Loïc went and lie down on his bed to think and slipped off into a light sleep.


	3. Iliaster

In a dark wine colored room, a girl in a gold and wine Victorian dress lounged on a black velvet couch staring at the blank wall. Her chartreuse eyes did not move and her perfect long dark golden brown curls did not move. Not one muscle under her peaches and cream complexion and light makeup moved.

The door opened suddenly and she still sat unfazed only moving her head slowly to see who had entered her room.

" Aurian, I'm sorry to disturb you but Erik wants to make plans," said a young man with short coppery blonde hair and light brown eyes. He was dressed in black jeans, black boots, and a black fishnet top.

Aurian sighed and started to get up, straightening out her dress and sleeves.

" You can go now Dolph, I'll be down soon."

Dolph left the room and shut the door going down the stairs to where the others were waiting. He entered the living room where on the large couch Garrett and Natalie sat. Garrett was dressed in black slacks and a deep red dress shirt that matched his hair and eyes. Natalie was in bright green fishnet tights, a knee-length patched red skirt, and black and white striped tank top. On her arms, the scars from her fight with Choo and Sylvia were present except where her hands were covered in black and green gloves. Her light auburn hair was in a messy high ponytail and her dark brown eyes stared at Erik and Angélique who sat in opposite love seat.

Angélique sat comfortable in the chair wearing black leather jeans and a black leather shirt with no back to show off her dragon tattoo. Her black combat boots had a three-sided blade in each of them. Her dark blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail and her bright copper eyes were outlined with black kohl and grey eye shadow. Next to her was Erik with his spiked white blonde hair and ice blue eyes framed by eyebrow piercing. He wore black leather pants like Angélique but also wore a blue leather shirt and black cowboy-like boots. He sprawled over Angélique and she rubbed his side like a cat.

Randolph took a seat next to Natalie who smiled and then looked behind him. Aurian had come down and walked across the room to sit next to Garrett.

" Okay," Erik started, " Today is the big day. We are going to kick TPN's ass all over this desert. Garrett what did Elena say?"

" First she said Red Cave would help then she called back and said they wouldn't help either side. So they are out of the picture completely."

" Well that's good. The plan is to match up with one or two of Maurice's people. Try to take out at least two as quickly as possible so that we can even out the score. Umm…Angélique you want to add anything?"

" Well I have some options who should match up with who and who to take out first. Choo and Eugene both relay on water so they are easy targets, Conor or Damien would also work. The ones we have to watch out for are Maurice, Sylvia, Nenet, and especially Morganne. We don't want the backlash from Loïc. I suggest Erik or Garrett take Maurice, Natalie take Nenet, Aurian takes Sylvia, Dolph takes Conor or one of the other weaker ones, and I will take Morganne. How's that?"

They all pause to think and then nod in agreement except for Dolph who was a bit resigned.

" Well then, we go out to the spot at around… one or two. We'll make them wait for us," Erik said standing up. " Go prepare and stuff."

With that, they got up one by one to leave until only Angélique and Garrett remained. Garrett got up and sat next to Angélique.

" I've noticed that Natalie has been very quiet since you talked to her Angélique. Why do you think that is?" Garrett asked, leaning back and looking at Angélique tauntingly.

" She knew better than to go after Choo. I don't care what vendetta they have."

" We all know of your semi-loyalty to the Otter but you are part of the Iliaster, your loyalty goes to us first."

Angélique shot Garrett a dirty look full of menace. 

" Tell me, Garrett, who would you choose, your fellow Iliaster Aurian or your fair Lilith, eh? Loyalties are not so cut and dry as you would like to think. These things are far more complicated."

" You have made you point Angélique, I too know what it is like to be torn." Garrett puts his hand on her shoulder and lowers his voice, " What of your loyal to Erik, Angélique? How strong is that?"

Angélique flashed her copper eyes to Garrett and smiled seductively, " Garrett I know who holds your heart, I would never have a chance to compete."

" I would never limit myself to one woman," Garrett smiled brightly and wrapped an arm around Angélique.

Angélique punched him smartly in the side, while laughing and then stood up.

" One more remark like that and the coyotes and cougars will make a feast of you," Angélique jokingly threatened. " I'm going to go practice. You go take a cold shower of sorts."

Garrett stayed on the couch laughing and holding his side as Angélique went to the door. As she opened the door, she found a group of boys standing there. One was tall with longish brown hair and dark eyes; another was crouching on the ground with dirty unkempt blonde hair and odd opaque light eyes. Behind them was a very, very, very large boy with light blonde hair and in front of the small group was an average height petite boy with white blonde hair. 

He stepped forward some and offered his hand to Angélique.

" Hello, may I introduce myself and my followers?"

" Maybe, maybe not. You've got 15 seconds till I kick your ass," Angélique said bluntly as she refused his hand. Garrett was now standing behind her, with sunglasses on to hide his blood red eyes. 

" Well if you are going to be that way I don't see why we should offer our services."

" Umm you now have 10 seconds," Angélique was tapping her foot impatiently.

" Okay, okay. I'm Pietro and we are part of the Brotherhood of Mutants. Does this interest you any?"

Angélique paused in her foot tapping and just looked at Pietro. She turned to Garrett and whispered, " Find Erik." He went off in search of Erik and Angélique turned back to Pietro and the others.

" What do you want?"

" We wish to offer our services so that you may consider joining the BOM."

"BOM, Brotherhood of Mutants… what sort of name is that? If you ask me, it's kind of sexist."

" Oh and Iliaster is so much better," this from the tall boy with brown hair. Angélique stared him down.

" Who are you?"

" I'm Lance, he," he pointed behind him, " is Freddy, and that, " he pointed to the dirty crouching boy, " is Toad." Freddy waved and smiled while Toad tipped an imaginary hat to Angélique.

" What's your name baby?" Toad asked eyeing her up and down. Suddenly there was a three-sided blade pressing against his face with Angélique looking down at him.

" Listen here. You ever call me baby again and I'll make you wish you were dead. Understand?"

Toad gulped and nodded. Angélique backed off and stood in the doorway again. She replaced the blade into its sheath and stood up straight.

" Well," said Freddy.

" Well what big boy," Angélique retorted.

" What's your name?" Pietro filled in.

" Oh, I'm Angélique," she leaned against the door.

" Aren't you going to let us in yet," Lance said impatiently.

" No." 

" Why not?" Toad asked, scratching his head.

" Hey didn't I say I would do the talking?" Pietro stated.

Just then, Erik came to the door and put his arm around Angélique's shoulders. He stared all four of the new comers up and down. Angélique leaned into him and whispered who they were and why they were here. Erik started to laugh.

" What's so funny," Pietro asked.

Erik looked at them, trying to stop laughing, " You want to help us? Help us do what?"

" We heard you have a conflict with two other local mutant groups and today you are to fight one of them. Wouldn't you like to have some surprise muscle?"

" Surprise muscle…" Erik laughed again, " What kind of powers do you guys think you have?"

Suddenly the ground started to shake and pieces of the porch broke. Lance was standing in concentration as Garrett, Erik, and Angélique all covered their heads. Once the shaking stopped Pietro was suddenly running circles around them while Toad showed off his acrobatic skills and Freddy showed off his strength. Erik laughed while the rest of the Iliaster came out of the house.

" Well, I'm sold," Erik said, he looked to his group, " Come and we will plan… again. Come in boys."

They all went inside and took seats in the living room. Lance and Pietro sat with Natalie and Randolph on the large couch. Fred sat on the floor next to the couch. Erik and Angélique sat on the love seat again. Garrett stood behind them while Aurian sat in a lone chair. Toad sat as close to Aurian as she would let him.

" Well first for introductions," Erik began, " Next to me is my girlfriend Angélique, known as Flidais. Behind me is my second-in command type man Garrett, the Bleeder. In the chair, there is Aurian, the Succubus. And on the couch is Natalie, known as Poison, and Randolph, known as… Dolph. I am Erik, the Bodysnatcher."

" I am Pietro, also known as Quicksilver. This is Lance also know as Avalanche. Sitting on the floor is Freddy known as the Blob. And that smelly thing over there is Toad." 

" Okay now some business," Erik leaned forward some, " Here I am the leader, no one else, not even Angélique or Garrett. Is that understood?"

Pietro and Lance hesitate to answer and then just nod in agreement.

" Now for the new plan."

.


End file.
